The Dreamer/Part Four
Firepaw After I witnessed Deathstar dying, my attackers fled. 'Don't come back, you pieces of fox dung!' I yowled after them. Seeing their bravest warriors flee, the rest of DarkClan followed, and I chased them to the border. I ran over the hill, past the stream and made sure they crossed into unknown territory. They stopped there, hesitating, and gave me a glare. 'Leave,' I ordered. One of the she-cats snorted. 'We're not going to be bossed around by an apprentice. We can do what we like.' 'Just go away,' I snarled. 'You have nothing left here.' The tom called Sharpclaw's eyes gleamed. 'But we do beyond here,' he threatened softly. I swallowed panic and asked, my voice shaking, 'I don't understand.' The she-cat let out a purr. 'And you don't know Deathstar's dying words,' she taunted. Then they ran, their last words ringing in my head. ---- As I bounded into camp, Waterpaw limped up to me. 'You should be sleeping,' I told him, trying to ignore the feeling of fear in my belly. 'It's urgent,' he mewed. 'Earthpaw's with Poolwhisker and she's so worried- I don't know what happened when she killed Deathstar but she's scared. Airpaw's looking after her, and she's got something she needs to tell us all.' I nodded, and bounded across the clearing. You couldn't ignore the devastation that had swept through our Clan. There were a few dead bodies, and I felt a surge of grief as I remembered my mother, Snowstripe, who'd lay down her life for StormClan, killed at the paw of Deathstar. Suddenly, I heard a wail from Waterpaw. There, lying on the ground was Summerpaw, drenched in blood, her green eyes still wide open. I padded over to Waterpaw, and touched my tail onto his shoulder. All his grief and anguish flooded through me, because of my powers. 'She hunts with StarClan now,' I mewed. My friend didn't say anything, and buried his nose into his sister's fur. I copied him. Summerpaw and Waterpaw had always been closer, due to the fact that they had been brought to StormClan without any knowledge of their parents. Until recently, they had no idea who they had been, but when DarkClan arrived they had discovered their parents had been Deathstar and Redpoison. 'Come on,' I said to Waterpaw. 'Let's go and talk to Earthpaw.' He nodded sadly, and followed me. I had a question I was itching to ask, and I was afraid to say it, in case Waterpaw was offended. I blurted it out before I got nervous. 'Are you sad that your father died?' Waterpaw shook his head angrily. 'Not at all. He was no father of mine.' We walked in silence to where Airpaw and Earthpaw were waiting, both of their pelts matted with blood. 'Well?' I said heavily, my Clanmates grief weighing down my shoulders. Earthpaw had half her face swathed in cobwebs; she must've gotten a bad scar, but it was nothing like Waterpaw's crooked jaw. He was licking her fiercely, like she would never get clean. Earthpaw batted Waterpaw away with one paw, and then began to speak, her whole body trembling. Whilst she told her story, I touched my tail to her flank. Her memories flooded through me, and I searched for the one I needed. It replayed in my head. Kill me then,' Deathstar said, gasping for breath. 'I have...a friend...he will...make sure...I get my revenge. My eyes flashed in alarm. 'Who is he?' I demanded. Listen to the dying echoes...the masked one...' he answered, and insane look crossed ''his features, and a throaty purr escaping him. ''I released one paw and slit his throat. A river of blood washed over me, shining scarlet in the sunlight. 'I...will...live...on...' Deathstar promised feebly, before death took over him and he lay still, his cruel black eyes lit up. I was brought back to the past by Airpaw asking, 'Firepaw?' 'She speaks the truth,' I gasped. 'I know. My powers....And I think I know who Deathstar was talking about.' 'Me too.' Earthpaw, Airpaw and Waterpaw mewed in unison. 'Echo.' Airpaw mewed, her eyes wide. 'What does Deathstar want with him?' 'I don't know,' Earthpaw confessed. We exchanged glances. Our job as Elements was not over yet. ---- Three sunrised later, we had all returned to camp. Injuries were healing, and the Clan was getting over the attack, relieved that it was all over. But it's not, I though with a pang of guilt. No one had told anyone, not even Featherstar. I had just walked into camp after being on a hunting patrol (the fresh kill had returned and so had the sun) when Featherstar leapt onto the Highrock and yowled, 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!' I padded towards the centre of the camp, confused. What was there to announce? Once all the Clan had come together, Featherstar began. 'As you all know, we defeated DarkClan the other day.' Yowls of victory came from the crowd. My leader waited until the clamor had died down before he addressed them again. 'Four apprentices fought very well, and their mentors and I agree that they should be made warriors.' His blue gaze swept the crowd. 'Airpaw, Firepaw, Waterpaw and Earthpaw, would you like to come up here.' My heart was about to burst as I stood beneath the Highrock. Feathstar leapt down, and spoke the ancient words, passed down through generations, 'I, Featherstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn. 'Airpaw, Firepaw, Earthpaw and Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?' 'I do.' we choursed 'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names,' Featherstar continued. 'Airpaw, from this moment you will be known as Airfeather. StarClan honors your kindness and skill.' Featherstar rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder in return. 'Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firewhisker. StarClan honours your courage and intelligence.' I felt pleased with my new name. I watched on with pride as the ceremony continued . Earthpaw became Earthcloud and Waterpaw was named Waterpelt. I was now a warrior, it meant a new life, new responsibilities. The Clan then chanted our names, as it was tradition. 'Airfeather! Firewhisker! Earthcloud! Waterpelt!' After the meeting was finished, we gathered together. 'Summerpaw should've been there,' Waterpelt murmured. 'I know,' Earthcloud meowed sympathetically. 'But we musn't dwell in the past.' 'We have a future ahead of us,' Airfeather added grimly. 'Echo's still out there.' 'Come on,' I said. 'Let's go into the forest.' And we bounded away, our future a dark cloud looming ahead of us. END OF SEASON ONE